


Run

by the_vorpal_one



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelsy AU, M/M, Oikawa runs away from everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vorpal_one/pseuds/the_vorpal_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop running, Oikawa, and stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

****

The day Oikawa first started running was the day they erected the stone memorial.

 _Freak accident_ , they said on the day his parents didn’t come home. _Nothing to be done_ , _much too late_ , and threw around words like _we know how you feel_ and _it’s okay._ That one was the worst: no, it _wasn’t_ okay, and they were just standing there, avoiding his gaze, and that was when he knew there was nothing _he_ could do, and ran.

That was the first time he ran a whole mile. Tear-stained and with a dry throat, he ran along unfamiliar streets and into deserted alleyways, past faces he didn’t recognize, around a corner he’d never seen before, and then—

“Oof!”

He went flying backwards and landed on the ground hard, but made no effort to get back up. The boy he’d run into helped him up, frowning. “You shouldn’t run around a corner. Are you stupid? You could hit someone or—”

He caught sight of Oikawa’s face, drenched with tears, and stopped short. “Why’re you crying? The fall can’t have hurt that bad. How old are you?” he asked, his stare turning inquisitive.

Oikawa trembled a little. “S-seven. And that’s not – _hic_ – why—”

The boy thrust a fraying handkerchief in his direction. “Why, then?”

Oikawa shook his head as he took the handkerchief, dabbing at his cheeks in a fruitless attempt to stop a fresh wave of tears from spilling over. “I don’t want to tell you.”

The boy shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said. “I’ve never seen you around here before. Are you lost?”

Oikawa nodded. The other boy raised his eyebrows. “Where d’you live? Come on, I’ll take you.”

Oikawa told him, and for a while, they walked in silence. The other boy broke it. “Here.”

“What?” Oikawa asked. There, nestled in the boy’s outstretched palm, was a sugar candy, the kind that came in colourful, shiny wrappers. Oikawa reached out and took it, giving the boy a curious look.

“I don’t know why you’re crying, but candy’s supposed to make you feel better, right?”

Oikawa didn’t reply.

 When they finally arrived at Oikawa’s grandparents’ house, he turned to thank the boy and made to walk inside.  “Wait! What’s your name?” the boy asked loudly. He was just outside the gate now. Oikawa paused at the front door, turning around to look at him.

“Oikawa.”

“My name’s Iwaizumi,” the boy said proudly, puffing out his chest a little.

Oikawa gave him a blank stare. “That’s long. I’ll call you, um…” It clicked. “I’ll call you Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s  face grew red. “What? No! Come back here—” he spluttered. Oikawa opened the door and stepped inside. Just as Oikawa closed the door behind him, he heard Iwaizumi yell. “You can’t call me that, stupid, it’s _embarrassing_!”

He couldn’t stop himself.

It was something he hadn’t done in a very long time.

He smiled.

_~_

 

Oikawa smiled at himself in the mirror. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and he looked _great_. He hummed as he walked out and locked the door behind him, spinning his keys around his finger.

He started with a brisk jog at first, waving at passers-by cheerfully, and gradually sped up into a run. This was what he liked about going on runs – _you start slow, but then you speed up, and finally there’s a barrier you hit, when your lungs and limbs are screaming, and you can’t_ possibly _go on any longer, but when you get through it, you can do anything._

What he also liked about going on runs was the wind – once he got fast enough, the breeze rushed past his ears and through his hair, giving it that natural, windswept look that he knew everyone loved. He smiled again.

He rounded a corner, still lost in his thoughts, when—

_Crash._

Oikawa went reeling back, but managed to hoist himself up before he ended up in a position that looked embarrassing. The man he’d crashed into, however, didn’t look so good. He wasn’t in great shape – his nose was rapidly bruising and appeared to be dripping blood. He was still sprawled back on all fours on the ground, his head bowed. Oikawa laughed apologetically and held out his hand. “I’m sorry you crashed into me!”

“I’d lend you my scarf to mop up all that blood,” Oikawa continued, pointing at the man’s nose, “But it’s one of my favourites, and really expensive at that, and I don’t want blood all over it.”

The man grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled himself up. He had dark hair that stuck up in every direction and sharp brown eyes – and he was tall too, although he didn’t quite match up to Oikawa just yet. His expression, though, was positively _livid._  

 _“I_ crashed into _you? You_ should watch where _you’re_ going, asshole!” he spat, but Oikawa didn’t mind, because he’d just realized something.

This man was _incredibly_ attractive.

“Well,” Oikawa murmured, prior events forgotten. “Oh, _well._ ”

“What, are you concussed or something? Answer me!” the man growled.

Oikawa gave him a winning smile. “What do you _want_ me to say?” he purred, sidling closer. The man grew red and tried to back away. “ _What_?!”

“Here,” Oikawa said immediately, taking off his scarf and handing it to the man. He took it and held it up to his nose, looking up at Oikawa with a distasteful look in his eyes. “Thanks, but I kind of want to punch _you_ in the face now.”

“I didn’t _punch_ you,” Oikawa said, the very picture of an innocent child. “It was an accident! Let me make it up to you—”

“No, thanks,” the man scoffed. “Your face is pissing me off.”

“Hey, my face is beautiful!”

The man laughed sardonically as he walked away. “If it lets you sleep at night.” He rounded the corner, and then he was gone. Oikawa watched the spot where he’d been only moments ago, frowning. He was intrigued – this was the first time someone had resisted his charms – and rebuffed them completely, no less.

He smiled a little then.

_He has my scarf._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a lot of this on a flight at around one in the morning. Okay...
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
